


Healing Process

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: Seth started and overcame his healing process. Finn hasn't. So when Finn can't hold his regrets in anymore, Seth let's him know it's okay. It's just the healing process.





	Healing Process

They were lying in bed, Seth’s head on Finn’s lap while the Irishman played with the other man’s hair, in a comfortable sleepy silence. Finn broke the silence by murmuring, “I wish I could take it back.” Seth opened his eyes, confused. 

“Take what back Finn?” Seth whispered. Things ran through his head, thinking of his lover could be thinking. When he felt the first tear fall, the black haired man sat up slowly, taking Finn’s hand in his, squeezing. He watched as Finn’s eyes became misted with tears, the Irishman’s mouth opening a bit then closing.

“Shit.” Finn covered his eyes as with his free hand, turning away from Seth. “Finn, baby talk to me,” Seth placed his hand on the other’s cheek. “We’re a team, you and me against the world. You can tell me anything.” 

“God, I know. I know love.” Finn sighed, hand leaving his face, eyes red with tears. The only time Finn showed this much vulnerability was when both men were rehabbing together. Seth cupped the Irishman’s face in his hands, blue staring into brown.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Finn.” Seth murmured, tears spilling from Finn’s eyes. He wiped them gently, his lover calming down, though he couldn’t stop the flood of tears. 

“You know I wasn’t always a good person.” Of course, no one is truly a good person, not even the kindest person. But Seth knew what Finn was talking about. The Bullet Club. The most feared stable in Japan, led first by Finn, then AJ Styles and then Kenny Omega. 

“The Bullet Club, right?” That garnered a nod from the Irishman. 

“I wish I never betrayed Taguchi, I keep thinking back to that day. I thought a championship was going to help me rise. I was so blinded by that championship; I would’ve done anythin’ to keep it.” Finn sniffled. The dark haired man was reminded of when he betrayed his brothers just to rise to top. He could still hear the ringing of the steel chair as it met the back of Roman, he could still hear the cries of Dean as he pelted him with chair shots. 

All for a stupid championship. Seth laid Finn down, looking down at the Irishman. He could see himself in Finn, both had similar experiences during their years of wrestling, both betrayed their partners for glory; both still feel the pain of it. It occurred to Seth that Finn never opened up about the Apollo 55’s break up, which never started his process to heal.

Seth laid down next to Finn, the silence almost deafening. “Let it out. It’s not healthy to bottle this up.” Seth said, and Finn shifted his gaze away from his lover. The dark haired man kissed the Irishman’s nose, drawing a smile from him. “I’ve been through this Finn; you’re not speaking to someone who doesn’t understand.”

Finn let out a shaky breath and nodded. “I want to say ‘I’m sorry’ to Ryusuke, sorry for the shit I pulled, sorry for my attitude towards him and the other wrestlers. Fuck.” He buried his face into Seth’s chest, holding his tears in. Seth wrapped his arms around the smaller man, whispering comforting words into his ear. 

While Seth was able to apologize and let out his feelings about his betrayal, Finn had been holding this in for four years. Finn had never started his healing process because he wouldn’t let anyone in. “Cry, Finn. It’s okay to cry.” He rubbed his back as Finn started sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling incoherent words, making out ‘I’m sorry’ among them. 

Seth whispered sweet nothings to Finn, comforting him. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, the sound of Finn’s sobs lightening into sniffling, Seth spooning and comforting him. Finn wiped his eyes, a watery smile on his face. “I’ve been holding that in for so long. Thank you for being here love.” He said softly.

“Remember,” Seth booped the Irishman’s nose, drawing a light giggle from him. “You and me against the world.”

“You and me against the world.” Finn repeated. They shared a soft kiss, Finn snuggling next to Seth and Seth holding him a bit tighter. The Irishman had now started his healing process, and Seth would walk with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to finally write Ballins and I like how it turned out. May not be my best but I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
